dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cytaty Maxwella
250px Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Maxwella, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Alt. 40pxMaxwell ' Narzędzia' Siekiera - "Sometimes the direct approach is best." - "Czasami bezpośrednie podejście jest najlepsze." Złota Siekiera - "It gets sharper with every cut." - "Staje się ostrzejsza z każdym cięciem." Łopata - "This is some real advanced technology." - "Oto prawdziwie zaawansowana technologia." Złota łopata - "This shovel is worth a princely sum." - "Ta łopata jest warta królewskiej kwoty." Kilof - "Everybody loves a little mining." - "Każdy lubi sobie trochę pokopać." Złoty kilof - "This must be game logic." - "To musi być logika gry." Brzytwa - "If only the world had a single neck." - "Gdyby tylko świat był osadzony na pojedynczej szyi." Młot - "It feels good to undo the work of others." - "To przyjemne uczucie niszczyć pracę innych." Widły - "The tool of choice for perfectionists." - "Narzędzie przeznaczone dla perfekcjonistów." Oświetlenie Ognisko : Ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "That will keep Charlie away for now." - "Teraz Charlie będzie się trzymać z daleka." : Ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Firey." - "Ogniste." : Ognisko (niski ogień) - "It needs fuel." - "Potrzebuje paliwa." : Ognisko (żar) - "I'm going to lose it." - "Zaraz je stracę." : Ognisko (wypalone) - "That's not coming back." - "Ono już nie wróci." Obudowane ognisko : Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "A roaring fire." - "Huczący ogień." : Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "It's hot." - "Jest gorące." : Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "It's getting low." - "Wypala się." : Obudowane ognisko (żar) - "I should attend to that." - "Powinienem go doglądać." : Obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "It's gone cold." - "Zagasło." Endotermiczne ognisko : Endotermiczne ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "How comforting." - "Jakże krzepiące." : Endotermiczne ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "That will keep Charlie away for now." - "Teraz Charlie będzie się trzymać z daleka." : Endotermiczne ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Cold and firey." - "Zimne i ogniste." : Endotermiczne ognisko (niski ogień) - "It needs fuel." - "Potrzebuje paliwa." : Endotermiczne ognisko (żar) - "I'm going to lose it." - "Zaraz je stracę." : Endotermiczne ognisko (wypalone) - "That's not coming back." - "Ono już nie wróci." Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko ''' : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "A fire pit." - "Palenisko." : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "A roaring, cold fire." - "Huczący, zimny ogień." : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "It's cold." - "Jest zimne." : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "It's getting low." - "Przygasa." : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) - "I should attend to that." - "Powinienem go doglądać." : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "It's gone warm." - "Zrobiło się ciepłe." '''Inne Pochodnia - "It keeps Charlie at bay." - "To trzyma Charlie na dystans." Pochodnia (wypalona) - "Dang it, another light down." - "Psiakrew, kolejne światło zgasło." Kask górnika - "Eventually the firefly will starve." - "Prędzej czy później świetliki umrą z głodu." Dyniowa latarnia - "Why hello, Mr. Crane." - "Ach, dzień dobry, panie Crane." (Nawiązanie do postaci Ichaboda Crane'a z Legendy o Sennej Kotlinie.) Latarnia - "I hope this keeps Them away." - "Mam nadzieję, że to Ich odstraszy." Przetrwanie Plecak - "I wish there were porters around here." - "Szkoda, że nie ma tutaj tragarzy." Świński plecak - "Oh that's just demeaning." - "Och, to zwyczajnie poniżające." Izolacyjny Plecak - "Its contents are hibernating." - "Jego zawartość przechodzi w stan hibernacji." Worek Krampusa - "It's really light." - "Jest naprawdę lekki." Pułapka - "Only the dumbest animals will fall for this." - "Tylko najgłupsze zwierzęta dadzą się w to złapać." Pułapka na ptaki - "They keep falling for it!" - "Wciąż dają się na to nabrać!" Siatka - "Good for capturing defenseless insects." - "Dobra do chwytania bezbronnych owadów." Wędka - "I will eat for a lifetime." - "Najem się za wszystkie czasy." Śpiwór - "I don't like sleeping rough." - "Nie lubię spania w prymitywnych warunkach." Futrzasty śpiwór - "At least they're good for something." - "Przynajmniej się do czegoś przydają." Namiot - "That's a bit rustic for my taste." - "Trochę zbyt wiejski jak na mój gust." Spalony namiot - "That's a bit burned for my taste." - "Trochę zbyt spalony jak na mój gust." Przybudówka - "Rustic, but excellent shade." - "W wiejskim stylu, ale doskonale osłania od światła." Spalona przybudówka - "So much for the shade thing." - "To tyle jeśli chodzi o osłonę od światła." Lecznicza maść - "Just a bit of venom and some dirty old ash." - "Wystarczy trochę jadu i trochę starego, brudnego prochu." Miodowy okład - "Sticky and gooey and good for putting on booboos." - "Lepki, gęsty i dobry do kładzenia na rany." Parasol - "It's crooked!" - "Jest przekrzywiony!" Ładny parasol - "It's more pretty than dapper." "Jest bardziej ładny niż przystojny." Luksusowy wachlarz - "Is it windy out or is it just my fan?" - "Czy to na zewnątrz tak wieje, czy to tylko mój wachlarz?" Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - "A pocketful of stone and temperature." - "Moc kamienia i temperatury." : 32px Termiczny kamień (lodowaty) - "It's almost too cold to hold." - "Jest niemal zbyt zimny, by utrzymać go w dłoni." : 32px Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "Pleasantly cool." - "Przyjemnie chłodny." : 32px Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - "Comfortably lukewarm." - "Ciepławy w miły sposób." : 32px Termiczny kamień (gorący) - "It's almost too hot to hold." - "Jest niemal zbyt gorący, by utrzymać go w dłoni." Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - "A little piece of winter in a box." - "Odrobina zimy w pudełku." Kompostownik - "Much better than carrying manure in my hands." - "To jest zdecydowanie lepsze niż noszenie nawozu w dłoniach." Farmy Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna - "Do I look like a farmer?" - "Czy ja wyglądam na rolnika?" : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (rośnie) - "I have better things to do than watch plants grow." - "Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż patrzenie na kiełkujące nasiono." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "It needs to be... refreshed." - "Musi zostać... odświeżona." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - "It's ready." - "Gotowa." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (spalona) - "A harvest of ashes." - "Plony popiołu." Garnek : Garnek - "Just the thought makes my mouth water." - "Na samą myśl cieknie mi ślinka." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - "Wait for it..." - "Poczekaj na to..." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - "Here it comes!" - "Już prawie!" : Garnek (skończone) - "Finally, some quality grub." - "Wreszcie, trochę jakościowego żarcia." Spalony garnek - "A bit overdone for my tastes." - "Zbyt wysmażone jak na mój gust." Suszarnia : Suszarnia - "It can dry meats so that they last longer." - "Pozwala wysuszyć mięso, żeby przetrwało dłużej." : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "Still moist." - "Jeszcze wilgotne." : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "Like the desert." - "Jak pustynia." : Suszarnia (zawilgocona) - "Moist and staying that way." - "Wilgotne i takie pozostanie." Spalona suszarnia - "It's too brittle to hang meat on now." - "Jest teraz zbyt krucha, by powiesić na niej mięso." Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne ' Mięso - "I'm used to much finer fare." - "Jestem przyzwyczajony do o wiele lepszych dań." Upieczone mięso - "It smells less like barnyard, now." - "Teraz już nie czuć tak od niego zagrodą." Susz - "My teeth are getting too old for this." - "Moje zęby zaczynają być za stare na takie coś." Mięso z potwora - "How revolting." - "Jakież odrażające." Upieczone mięso z potwora - "I'll eat it if I have to." - "Zjem je w razie konieczności." Potworny susz - "My teeth are getting too old for this." - "Moje zęby zaczynają być za stare na takie coś." Kąsek - "This is barely a mouthful." - "Ledwo zapełnię tym usta." Upieczony kąsek - "Well, at least it's not moving any more." - "Cóż, przynajmniej już się nie rusza." Mały susz - "My teeth are getting too old for this." - "Moje zęby zaczynają być za stare na takie coś." Udko - "It tastes strangely like berries." - "Dziwne, smakuje jak jagody." Usmażone udko - "Still tastes like berries." - "Nadal smakuje jak jagody." Ryba - "Fresh from the murky depths." - "Świeżo z nieprzeniknionej głębi." Upieczona ryba - "It still stinks." - "Nadal śmierdzi." Węgorz - "They only exsist in the depths." - "Pływają jedynie w głębinach." Ugotowany węgorz - "It will have to do." - "Musi wystarczyć." Żabie udka - "Muscular."- "Muskularne." Pieczone żabie udka - "Stringy." - "Łykowate." Skrzydło bazytoperza - "I'm not eating that." - "Nie zjem tego." Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - "I'm still not eating that." - "Nadal tego nie zjem." Trąba koalefanta - "Full of summer mucus." - "Pełna letniego śluzu." Zimowa trąba koalefanta - "The trunk thickens in the winter to hold more mucus." - "Trąba staje się grubsza na zimę, by zmieścić więcej śluzu." Upieczona trąba koalefanta - "At least the mucus burned off." - "Przynajmniej śluz się wytopił." Liściaste mięso - "A feeble attempt to trick the weaker minded." - "Marna próba oszukania słabszych psychicznie." Upieczone liściaste mięso - "The heat has made this a suitable meal." - "Ciepło przekształciło je w godziwy posiłek." '''Jedzenie - Owoce ' Jagody - "Sigh. If I have to." - "Echh. Skoro muszę." Ugotowane jagody - "A little more refined, at least." - "Przynajmniej są lepiej przyrządzone." Jaskiniowy banan - "Like ashes in my mouth." - "Smakuje jak popiół." Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - "Even worse than raw." - "Jeszcze gorszy niż na surowo." Smoczy owoc - "Exotic and delicious." - "Egzotyczny i przepyszny." Upieczony smoczy owoc - "A little more refined, at least." - "Przynajmniej jest lepiej przyrządzony." Durian - "It's an acquired taste." - "Dla smakoszy." Ekstra śmierdzący durian - "A little more refined, at least." - "Przynajmniej jest lepiej przyrządzony." Granat - "Usually I'd get someone to seed this for me." - "W normalnych warunkach kazałbym komuś zasadzić jego nasiona." Kawałek granatu - "A little more refined, at least." - "Przynajmniej jest lepiej przyrządzony." Arbuz - "It's mostly water. Fibrous, sweet water." - "To w gruncie rzeczy woda. Włóknista, słodka woda." Grillowany arbuz - "Grillermelon." - "Grillowany arbuz." 'Jedzenie - Warzywa ' Kukurydza - "High in fructose." - "Bogata we fruktozę." Popcorn - "A little more refined, at least." - "Przynajmniej jest lepiej przyrządzony." Marchewka - "I'm not a fan of vegetables." - "Nie jestem fanem warzyw." Ugotowana marchewka - "A little more refined, at least." - "Przynajmniej jest lepiej przyrządzona." Dynia - "Hallowe'en was always my favourite." - "Halloween zawsze było moim ulubionym świętem." Gorąca dynia - "A little more refined, at least." - "Przynajmniej jest lepiej przyrządzona." Bakłażan - "Just another boring plant." - "Kolejna nudna roślina." Duszony bakłażan - "A little more refined, at least." - "Przynajmniej jest lepiej przyrządzony." Ugotowana mandragora - "Looks like I got the last meep." - "Wygląda na to, że wydała z siebie ostatnie tchnienie." Czerwony kapelusz - "I forget what this one does." - "Zapomniałem co ten robi." Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - "Kind of bitter." - "Gorzkawy." Zielony kapelusz - "I should eat it." - "Powinienem go zjeść." Ugotowany zielony grzyb - "Salty!" - "Słony!" Niebieski kapelusz - "What could go wrong?" - "Co może pójść źle?" Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - "Umami!" - "Smakuje białkiem!" '''Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Obiad z indyka - "How festive." - "To takie bożonarodzeniowe." Ostre Chili - "Hot as heck!" - "Ostre jak diabli!" Guacamole - "There's a mole in the mix." - "W przepisie znajduje się kret." Sałatka z kwiatów - "Leafy goodness." - "Zielone smakowitości." Lody - "Sundae, sundae, sundae!" - "Deser lodowy, deser lodowy, deser lodowy!" Lód arbuzowy - "The case is cold on the melon." - "Zmrożony arbuz." Mieszanka podróżna - "Nuts and berries. No bolts." - "Orzechy i jagody. Nic ponad to." Ciasto pudrowe - "What foul product of science is this?" - "Cóż to za obrzydliwy wytwór nauki?" Pozostałe potrawy - "My compliments to the chef!" - "Wyrazy uznania dla szefa kuchni!" Jedzenie - Inne ' Jajko - "I like to think of it as baby bird prison." - "Lubię myśleć, że to więzienie dla pisklaka." Usmażone jajko - "Sunny side up." - "Jajko sadzone." Zgniłe jajo - "Disgusting. Why am I carrying this around?" - "Obrzydliwe. Po co je ze sobą noszę?" Jajo wysokiego ptaka - "Tallbirds are territorial because of these things." - "Wysokie ptaki bronią swojego terytorium z ich powodu." Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - "It tastes like broken dreams." - "Smakuje jak niespełnione marzenia." Oko Jeleniocyklopa - "Deerclops are myopic." - "Jeleniocyklopy są krótkowzroczne." Nasiona - "I suppose these won't plant themselves." - "Podejrzewam, że same się nie zasadzą." Upieczone nasiona - "I broiled the life out of 'em." - "Wysmażyłem z nich całe życie." Upieczony orzech brzozowy - "Over an open fire." - "Prosto z ogniska." Płatki - "Like so much confetti." - "Wyglądają jak konfetti." Miąższ kaktusa - "It would be unwise to put that in my mouth." - "Nie byłoby mądrym wsadzić to do ust." Grillowany kaktus - "Cactus comestible." - "Jadalny kaktus." Kwiat kaktusa - "This part of the cactus is always nice." - "Ta część kaktusa zawsze mi się podobała." Porost - "This fungus survived the downfall." - "Ten grzyb przetrwał upadek." Miód - "Sticky and sweet." - "Lepki i słodki." Skrzydła motyla - "Ha ha ha. I got him!" - "Cha, cha, cha! Dorwałem go!" Masło - "Some puns are irresistible." - "Pewne gry słowne aż proszą się o stworzenie." (To zapewne odniesienie do żartu twórców gry, którzy sprawili, że z motyla (''ang. butterfly) wypada masło (ang. butter - masło)). Elektryczne mleko - "It's charged with nutrients." - "Naładowane składnikami odżywczymi." Zgnilizna - "That used to be food until I wasted it." - "To było jedzeniem zanim je zmarnowałem." '''Nauka Maszyna nauki - "I can't believe I forgot how to build those things." - "Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zapomniałem jak tworzyć te rzeczy." Spalona maszyna nauki - "The fire learned how to burn it down." - "Ogień nauczył się, jak zrównać ją z ziemią." Silnik alchemiczny - "It unlocks recipes of middling utility." - "Odblokowuje średnio potrzebne receptury." Spalony silnik alchemiczny - "Flames have swallowed it whole." - "Płomienie pochłonęły ją w całości." Termometr - "Not the most useful invention, is it?" - "To nie jest najbardziej użyteczny wynalazek, czyż nie?" Spalony zimometr - "Who cares?" - "Kogo to obchodzi?" Deszczomierz - "I could also just look up to learn the same thing." - "Mógłbym też po prostu spojrzeć w górę, żeby się tego dowiedzieć." Spalony deszczomierz - "The rain did not come in time." - "Deszcz nie pojawił się na czas." Piorunochron - "A little bit of protection." - "Troszeczkę ochrony." Piorunochron (naładowany) - "Energy flows through it." - "Przepływa przez niego energia." Proch strzelniczy - "Now this, I like." - "No, to ja lubię." Tranzystor - "I don't understand how it works, but it does." - "Nie mam pojęcia na jakiej zasadzie to funkcjonuje, ale działa." Strażak : Strażak (włączony) - "Begone, fire!" - "Ogniu, precz!" : Strażak (wyłączony) - "Quiet before the storm." - "Cisza przed burzą." : Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - "Not much fuel left." - "Nie zostało zbyt wiele paliwa." Walka Włócznia - "It's a spear. Yup." - "To jest włócznia. Tak." Kolec macki - "Ugh. This is so revolting." - "Fuj. To takie odrażające." Gwiazda poranna - "Good morning." - "Dzień dobry." Berło tornad - "Wind power." - "Potęga wiatru." Mięsna maczuga - "An undignified weapon for a less refined time." - "Nędzna broń na mniej wyrafinowane czasy." Bumerang - "Beats getting your hands dirty." - "O niebo lepsze niż brudzenie sobie rąk." Bumerang (uderza postać) - "Ow! Clumsy!" - "Au! Niezdara ze mnie!" Dmuchawka - "A glorious tube of pain-giving!" - "Wspaniała rurka zadająca ból!" Usypiająca strzałka - "Call me Mr. Sandman." - "Nazywaj mnie Piaskowym Dziadkiem." (Bajkowa postać usypiająca dzieci.) Podpalająca Strzałka - "Just make sure to breathe out." - "Tylko upewnij się, że zrobisz wydech." Kask futbolowy - "Now I am ready for the scrimmage." - "Teraz jestem gotów na bójkę." Trawiasta zbroja - "Direct confrontation is quite gauche." - "Bezpośrednia konfrontacja jest dość niezręczna." Drewniana zbroja - "Ugh. I'm not one for such vulgar fisticuffs." - "Ech. Nie nadaję się do prostackiej walki na pięści." Marmurowa zbroja - "That really isn't my style." - "To zdecydowanie nie jest w moim stylu." Zbroja z łusek - "That's some fly mail." - "To dopiero odlotowy pancerz." Pszczela mina - "They wait so patiently." - "Czekają tak cierpliwie." Zębowa Pułapka - "This one packs a whallop." - "To skompresowany łomot." Ślimaczy hełm - "This will keep me standing, if I need to fight." - "To utrzyma mnie na nogach jeśli dojdzie do walki." Ślimacza zbroja - "That is not dapper at all." - "To zupełnie nieeleganckie." Struktury Doniczkowa paproć - "How quaint." - "Jakże urocza." Łuskowa skrzynia - "Those scales sure are nifty." - "Te łuski są z całą pewnością szykowne." Skrzynia : Skrzynia - "A place to store loot." - "Miejsce do przechowywania łupów." : Skrzynia (pełna) - "It wouldn't fit." - "Już by się nie zmieściło." : Skrzynia (niemożność włożenia danego przedmiotu, np. plecaka) - "That can't go in there." - "Tego nie można tu schować." Spalona skrzynia - "It won't store anything now." - "Już niczego nie przechowa." Tabliczka : Tabliczka - "It says... nothing." - "Tu jest napisane... nic." Spalona tabliczka - "It says... nothing." - "Tu jest napisane... nic." Ul : Ul - "It holds my bees." - "To przechowuje moje pszczoły." : Ul (po zaatakowaniu go) - "Killing me won't bring back your honey!" - "Zabicie mnie nie zwróci wam miodu!" Ul (mnóstwo miodu) - "So tempting, but so full of bees." - "Kuszące, ale niestety pełne pszczół." Ul (trochę miodu) - "I should wait a bit longer." - "Powinienem poczekać jeszcze trochę." Ul (bez miodu) - "My bees are not working hard enough." - "Moje pszczoły nie pracują wystarczająco ciężko." Spalony ul - "Honey roasted." - "Pieczony miód." Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - "You'll never get me behind bars again." - "Już nigdy nie wsadzicie mnie za kratki." : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "I feel for ya, feathers." - "Współczuję ci, pierzasty." : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - "You'll still be in there when you wake up." - "Nadal będziesz tu tkwił, gdy się obudzisz." Chlew : Chlew - "That's like their only trick." - "To jedyna rzecz, którą potrafią." : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - "I'd go inside too, if I was him." - "Na jego miejscu też schroniłbym się w środku." : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - "I'll huff and I'll puff!" - "A jak chuchnę, a jak dmuchnę!" Spalony chlew - "Let's see you hide in there now." - "Zobaczmy jak teraz się w nim schronisz." Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "Pocket-sized wall pieces. Yup." - "Kieszonkowy kawałek muru. Taa." Mur z trawy (postawiony) - "It's tinderbox." - "Jest łatwopalny jak beczka prochu." Mur z trawy (spalony) - "I told you so." - "A nie mówiłem?" Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "Pocket-sized wall pieces. Yup." - "Kieszonkowy kawałek muru. Taa." Drewniany mur (postawiony) - "Moderately tough, but flammable." - "Trochę trudniejszy do sforsowania, ale łatwopalny!" Drewniany mur (spalony) - "Not tough, nor flammable." - "Ani trudny do sforsowania, ani łatwopalny." Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "Pocket-sized wall pieces. Yup." - "Kieszonkowy kawałek muru. Taa." Kamienny mur (postawiony) - "This will keep the riff-raff out." - "Odstraszy wszelką hołotę." Murawy Drewniana podłoga - "I prefer hardwoods." - "Wolę podłogę z twardego drewna." Szachownicowa podłoga - "That's my natural habitat." - "To moje naturalne siedlisko." Dywan - "That's a quality, high-pile carpet sample!" - "To fragment puchatego dywanu wysokiej jakości!" Darń drogi - "At least this one is useful." - "Przynajmniej ta jest użyteczna." Darń trawiasta - "Scratchy." - "Szorstka." Darń bagienna - "It's dripping all over." - "Kapie wszędzie wokół." Darń sawanny - "Dirty." - "Brudna." Darń leśna - "Smells like mud." - "Pachnie jak błoto." Darń kamienna - "Kinda rough." - "Nieco twarda." Darń grzybowa - "Turf." - "Gleba." Darń szlamowa - "Turf." - "Gleba." Darń błotnista - "Turf." - "Gleba." Darń kamienna jaskiniowa - "Turf." - "Gleba." Darń guano - "Turf." - "Gleba." Materiały Lina - "You'd think this would have more uses." - "Pomyślałbyś, że ma więcej zastosowań." Deski - "Roughly hewn." - "Z grubsza ociosane." Kamienne bloki - "The building blocks of civilization." - "Fundamenty cywilizacji." Papirus - "A blank canvas." - "Puste płótno." Fioletowy klejnot - "Purple brings great power." - "Fiolet ma wielką moc." Koszmarne paliwo - "Ahhh. Refreshing." - "Achhh. Ożywcze." Magia Mięsna kukła - "I'm not above using this." - "Nie jestem lepszy, używając tego." Spalona mięsna kukła - "I won't be using it any longer." - "Już jej nie użyję." Presticylindrator - "Quite a dapper machine." - "Całkiem elegancka maszyna." Spalony presticylindrator - "It was too hot to handle." - "Nie zniosła upału." Manipulator cienia - "This is where I do my own personal research." - "To tu prowadzę moje własne badania." Spalony manipulator cienia (RoG) - "Research complete." - "Koniec badań." Fletnia Pana - "I'm going to sing a song of madness." - "Zaśpiewam pieśń szaleństwa." Stary dzwonek - "More bell." - "Więcej dzwonków." Mroczna latarnia - "It burns with a beautiful glow." - "Świeci przepięknym blaskiem." Zbroja nocy - "Time to wrap myself in nightmares." - "Czas otoczyć się koszmarami." Miecz nocy - "Snicker-snack!" - "Rachu-ciachu!" Człowiek orkiestra - "It has a good beat and you can dance to it." - "Ma dobry rytm i skłania do tańca." Nietoperza pałka - "Violence has never felt better." - "Przemoc jeszcze nigdy nie sprawiała mi takiej radości." Pas głodu - "Wet, soggy, and oddly filling." - "Zawilgocony, mokry i osobliwie sycący." Amulet wskrzeszenia - "It channels the darkest energies of the universe." - "Skupia najciemniejsze energie wszechświata." Chłodny amulet - "It's frosted over." - "Jest pokryty szronem." Koszmarny amulet - "It speaks with the shadow." - "Przemawia przez niego ciemność." Płomienne berło - "A basic enchantment, but effective." - "Podstawowy urok, ale jaki efektowny." Lodowe berło - "Cool staff." - "Fajne berło." (Gra słów, "cool" oznacza również "chłodny".) Teleportacyjne berło - "Power can do amazing things when it's funneled through the right channels." - "Energia może zdziałać cuda, jeśli jest pokierowana odpowiednimi kanałami." Ognisko teleportacji - "That should do the trick." - "To powinno załatwić sprawę." Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - "The fuel needs more focus points." - "Paliwo potrzebuje więcej miejsc do skupienia energii." Ubrania Przybory do szycia - "A fine and noble endeavour." - "Wspaniały i szlachetny wysiłek." Wianek - "Definitely not my style." - "Zdecydowanie nie w moim stylu." Królicze nauszniki - "They are at least warm." - "Przynajmniej są ciepłe." Słomiany kapelusz - "A hat fit for a peasant." - "Kapelusz godny chłopa ze wsi." Lodowa kostka - "Strap some ice on your head." - "Owiąż głowę kawałkiem lodu." Modny melon - "This is one way to keep cool. And sticky." - "To też jakiś sposób na ochłodzenie. Kleisty sposób." Bawoli kapelusz - "How unfashionable." - "Jakże niemodny." Pajęczy kapelusz - "Spiders have such malleable wills." - "Pająki mają takie uległe umysły." Oczna parasolka - "Eye to the sky." - "Oko wpatrzone w niebo." Krogle - "No wonder they can dig for hours." - "Nie dziwota, że mogą kopać godzinami." Kapelusz pszczelarza - "I'll wear it if I have to." - "Założę to, jeśli będę musiał." Kapelusz z piór - "I will lure them in with my plumage." - "Zwabię je swoim upierzeniem." Krzaczasty kapelusz - "There's room in there for me." - "Zmieszczę się w środku." Czapka zimowa - "How disappointingly rustic." - "Rozczarowująco prostacka." Czapka z kociszopa - "Dead head." - "Martwa głowa." Tam O' Shanter - "Made in Scotland." - "Wyprodukowano w Szkocji." Cylinder - "Some fine haberdashery." - "Wyśmienita galanteria." Kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy - "Not the most dapper of hats, but quite necessary." - "Niezbyt elegancka czapka, ale to konieczny nabytek." Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - "Out out, rain!" - "A kysz, deszczu!" Wytworna kamizelka - "It's no three-piece, but it's dapper enough." - "Nie jest trzyczęściowa, ale wygląda wystarczająco elegancko." Letnia kamizelka - "Safety before dapperness." - "Bezpieczeństwo jest ważniejsze od wytworności." Kwiecista koszula - "The dapperest of them all." - "Najelegantsza ze wszystkich." Przewiewna kamizelka - "It's more of a fall vest." - "To jest raczej jesienna kamizelka." Puchowa kamizelka - "It's so hard to look fashionable in the winter." - "Niezwykle ciężko jest wyglądać modnie w zimie." Kurtka hibernująca - "See my vest." - "Spójrz na moją kurtkę." Laska - "It has pictures of fast things carved into it." - "Ma na powierzchni wyrzeźbione szybkie przedmioty." Starożytne Amulet magiluminescencji - "This will make me stand out." - "Dzięki niemu będę się wyróżniał." Amulet konstruowania - "I swear I don't normally need this." - "Przysięgam, że zwykle go nie potrzebuję." Amulet leniwego zbieracza - "Simple magic is often the best." - "Najprostsza magia jest często najlepsza." Berło leniwego podróżnika - "I must rely on focusing tools in this form." - "Muszę polegać na narzędziach skupiających moc, będąc w takiej postaci." Gwiezdne berło - "With a bigger gem it would be so much more powerful." - "Gdybym użył większego klejnotu, byłoby znacznie potężniejsze." Gwiazda - "That should chase the shadows away." - "To powinno odgonić ciemność." Berło dekonstrukcji - "I must rely on focusing tools in this form." - "Muszę polegać na narzędziach skupiających moc, będąc w takiej postaci." Siekierokilof - "I don't know why I didn't think of this." - "Nie wiem dlaczego sam na to nie wpadłem." Tulecytowa korona - "Fuel must flow." - "Paliwo musi przepłynąć." Tulecytowa maczuga - "The fuel runs deep in this." - "Paliwo jest w niej głęboko zakorzenione." Tulecytowa zbroja - "Thulecite meshes so well with nightmare fuel." - "Tulecyt stanowi doskonałe połączenie z koszmarnym paliwem." Tulecytowy strażnik - "Now I just have to set it up." - "Teraz wystarczy go umieścić." Tulecytowy strażnik (umieszczony) - "Some of my better work." - "Jedno z moich lepszych dzieł." Tulecytowy medalion : Tulecytowy medalion (spokojny) - "The heart of the city is still." - "Serce miasta jest spokojne." : Tulecytowy medalion (ostrzeżenie) - "It beats once again." - "Zabiło na nowo." : Tulecytowy medalion (przybywa magii) - "The pulse is quickening." - "Tętno przyspiesza." : Tulecytowy medalion (ustabilizowany) - "The pulse is holding steady." - "Tętno jest regularne." : Tulecytowy medalion (magia zanika) - "The pulse is waning." - "Tętno słabnie." : Tulecytowy medalion (wyciszony) - "It calms once more." - "Uspokoiło się po raz kolejny." : Tulecytowy medalion (pozbawiony magii) - "The pulse has no influence here." - "Tętno nie wywiera tu żadnego wpływu." 60pxNatura - Rośliny Świerk : Świerk - "I've heard them described as 'piney'." - "Słyszałem, że są opisywane jako »sosnowe«." : Świerk (ścięty) - "That's not about to grow back." - "Już nie odrośnie." : Świerk (podpalony) - "Oops." - "Ups." : Świerk (spalony) - "Bathed in fire." - "Skąpany w ogniu." Kłody drewna - "It's a piece of wood. What more is there to say?" - "To kawał drewna. Czy trzeba mówić więcej?" Kłody drewna (podpalone) - "Well. That was fun while it lasted." - "Cóż. Było zabawnie kiedy się paliły." Węgiel drzewny - "Nothing will steal my carbon!" - "Nic nie ukradnie mojego węgla!" Szyszka - "A more outdoorsy type might be able to make something of this." - "Ktoś lubiący przebywać na świeżym powietrzu zapewne mógłby coś z nią zdziałać." Szyszka (zasadzona) - "Huh, it seems to belong in the ground." - "Hmm, wygląda na to, że trzeba ją było zasadzić." Guzowate drzewo : Guzowate drzewo - "It looks sickly." - "Wygląda na chorowite." : Guzowate drzewo (ścięte) - "I put it out of it's misery." - "Skróciłem jego cierpienie." : Guzowate drzewo (podpalone) - "Oops." - "Ups." : Guzowate drzewo (spalone) - "Dust to dust." - "I w proch się obrócisz." Drzewo liściaste : Drzewo liściaste - "I've heard them described as 'leafy'." - "Słyszałem, że są opisywane jako »liściaste«." : Drzewo liściaste (ścięte) - "That's not about to grow back." - "Już nie odrośnie." : Drzewo liściaste (podpalone) - "Oops." - "Ups." : Drzewo liściaste (spalone) - "Bathed in fire." - "Skąpane w ogniu." Orzech brzozowy - "A more outdoorsy type might be able to make something of this." - "Ktoś lubiący przebywać na świeżym powietrzu zapewne mógłby coś z nim zdziałać." Orzech brzozowy (zasadzony) - "Huh, it seems to belong in the ground." - "Hmm, wygląda na to, że trzeba go było zasadzić." Kolczaste drzewo : Kolczaste drzewo - "A tree with a foul demeanor." - "Drzewo o okropnej aparycji." : Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte) - "Tree 0, Maxwell 1." - "Drzewo 0, Maxwell 1." : Kolczaste drzewo (podpalone) - "There it goes." - "Tak się to robi." : Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) - "It's no use to anyone now." - "Już się nikomu na nic nie przyda." Marmurowe drzewo : Marmurowe drzewo - "How whimsical." - "Ależ dziwaczne." Całkowicie normalne drzewo : Całkowicie normalne drzewo - "It's got a face." - "Ma twarz." Żywa kłoda - "I like the noise they make when you burn them." - "Lubię dźwięk, jaki z siebie wydają, gdy się je podpali." Sadzonka : Sadzonka - "A supple, woody stem." - "Giętka, drewniana łodyga." : Sadzonka (zebrana) - "It'll grow back." - "Odrośnie." : Sadzonka (podpalona) - "Oops." - "Ups." Sadzonka (wykopana) - "Do I look like a gardener?" - "Czy ja wyglądam na ogrodnika?" Spalona sadzonka - "Nothing survives in this heat." - "Nic nie przetrwa tych upałów." Patyki - "Common, but useful." - "Pospolite, ale użyteczne." Trawa : Trawa - "Tufty." - "Kępiasta." : Trawa (zebrana) - "Nothing to harvest." - "Nie zostało już nic do zerwania." : Trawa (jałowa) - "Needs manure." - "Potrzebuje nawozu." : Trawa (podpalona) - "Oops." - "Ups." Sadzonka trawy - "Do I look like a gardener?" - "Czy ja wyglądam na ogrodnika?" Ścięta trawa - "The mundane stuff of the earth." - "Pospolity dar ziemi." Spalona trawa - "You'd think grass could withstand this heat..." - "Pomyślałbyś, że trawa przetrwa ten upał..." Krzak jagodowy : Krzak jagodowy - "Reduced to eating berries. Sigh." - "Muszę się zniżyć do jedzenia jagód. Ech." : Krzak jagodowy (zebrany) - "And now we wait." - "A teraz czekamy." : Krzak jagodowy (jałowy) - "It needs manure." - "Potrzebuje nawozu." Krzak jagodowy (wykopany) - "Do I look like a gardener?" - "Czy ja wyglądam na ogrodnika?" Uschnięty krzak jagodowy - "Too hot for that little bush." - "Zbyt upalnie dla tego małego krzaczka." Kolczasty krzak : Kolczasty krzak - "It's twisted and thorny, just like me!" - "Jest pokręcony i zadaje ból, zupełnie jak ja!" : Kolczasty krzak (w trakcie zbioru) - "I scratched my arms up doing that." - "Podrapałem sobie ramiona, robiąc to." : Kolczasty krzak (zebrany) - "That was painful." - "To bolało." : Kolczasty krzak (podpalony) - "I should ask it questions." - "Powinienem był zadać mu pytania." Trzcina : Trzcina - "There's wind in them there willows." - "Dmący w nie wiatr wie, o czym szumią wierzby." (Nawiązanie do klasycznej powieści dla dzieci autorstwa Kennetha Grahame'a - "O czym szumią wierzby".) : Trzcina (zebrana) - "No more tubes." - "Nie ma już więcej łodyg." : Trzcina (podpalona) - "Oops." - "Ups." Cięta trzcina - "I think I could build something useful from this." - "Myślę, że mógłbym z niej stworzyć coś pożytecznego." Wabiąca roślina : Wabiąca roślina - "A vicious plant." - "Bezwzględna roślina." Mięsista bulwa - "Perhaps I can use this to my advantange." - "Być może mogę jej użyć na swoją korzyść." Obserwująca roślina - "The Meat Bulb's pawns." - "Pionki mięsistej bulwy." Inne rośliny Kaktus - "Puffer plant." - "Kolczasta roślina." Kaktus (zebrany) - "Cactus? More like flat-tus!" - "Kaktus? Raczej płas-kus!" Bagienna roślina - "What a generic little plant." - "Cóż za pospolita mała roślina." Kwiaty - "I am filled with the irrational urge to stomp upon it." - "Wypełnia mnie irracjonalna żądza zdeptania ich." Złe kwiaty - "I like that flower." - "Podobają mi się te kwiaty." Mroczne płatki - "It's dripping with nightmare essence." - "Kapie z nich koszmarna esencja." Nasiona (konkretny typ) - "This labour is beneath me." - "Taka harówka to nie dla mnie." Marchewka (zasadzona) - "How mundane." - "Jakież to przyziemne." Grzyby Czerwony grzyb - "It's a red mushroom." - "To czerwony grzyb." Czerwony grzyb (schowany) - "I'll have to come back for it." - "Będę musiał po niego wrócić." Czerwony grzyb (zebrany) - "It's all used up." - "Zużyty." Zielony grzyb - "Green fungus." - "Zielony grzyb." Zielony grzyb (schowany) - "When do those ones come up?" - "Kiedy ten gatunek wychodzi na powierzchnię?" Zielony grzyb (zebrany) - "Been there. Done that." - "Nic nowego." Niebieski grzyb - "The blue ones are good for something." - "Niebieskie się do czegoś przydają." Niebieski grzyb (schowany) - "It's not ready." - "Nie jest gotowy." Niebieski grzyb (zebrany) - "Another time, maybe?" - "Może innym razem?" 50pxNatura - Obiekty Ul : Ul - "Not the bees!" - "Tylko nie pszczoły!" Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły - "That looks dangerous." - "Wygląda niebezpiecznie." Plaster miodu - "It's full of bee seeds." - "Jest pełen pszczelich nasion." Kopiec Psów Gończych : Kopiec Psów Gończych - "It's a tunnel down to the hound nests." - "To tunel prowadzący do gniazda psów gończych." Kości - "Grind them bones." - "Zmiażdżone kości." Odłamki kości - "Hungry devils, aren't they?" - "Nienasycone z nich diabły, czyż nie?" Psi ząb - "It could be used for fashion." - "Można by go użyć w modny sposób." Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (puste) - "It's made of dirty beefalo hair." - "Jest zrobione z brudnego bawolego futra." : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (z jajkiem) - "Well. That's tempting." - "Cóż. Bardzo kuszące." Wykluwanie jaja wysokiego ptaka : Jajo - "We've got a live one here." - "Ten tutaj żyje." : Jajo (zimne) - "It's getting tepid." - "Robi się chłodne." : Jajo (gorące) - "Hot enough for ya?" - "Wystarczająco ci ciepło?" : Jajo (wiele czasu do wyklucia) - "It's going to be a while." - "To potrwa dłuższą chwilę." : Jajo (mało czasu do wyklucia) - "Any moment now..." - "To może się stać w każdej chwili..." Pusty pień : Pusty pień - "Vermin housing." - "Zarobaczone mieszkanie." : Pusty pień (opuszczony) - "Well, I guess that's that." - "Cóż, to chyba tyle." Skały Skała - "It's a rock." - "To skała." Kamienie - "Hmmm. Now what do I do with them?" - "Hmm. Jak je teraz spożytkować?" Krzemień - "Ow! I cut my finger!" - "Au! Przeciąłem sobie palec!" Saletra - "One third of the way there..." - "Jedna trzecia drogi za mną..." Marmur - "It's strong stuff." - "Twarda sztuka." Bazalt - "I made a rock so heavy that I can't lift it." - "Stworzyłem tak ciężką skałę, że nie zdołam jej podnieść." Lodowiec - "I could get a chip of ice off the old block." - "Mógłbym odłupać trochę lodu i każdy kawałek byłby do siebie podobny jak dwie krople wody." Stopiony lodowiec - "It's just a puddle." - "To tylko kałuża." Lód - "Baby glaciers." - "Malutki lodowiec." Samorodek złota - "This was important to me once." - "Kiedyś wiele dla mnie znaczyły." Nagrobki Nagrobek (1) - "It says 'Milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Inskrypcja mówi: »Mleko. Jajka. Bekon.«" Nagrobek (2) - "This headstone is blank." - "Ten nagrobek nie ma inskrypcji." Nagrobek (3) - "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tutaj spoczywa koleś Jakiś-tam. Bla bla bla." Nagrobek (4) - "Hey, that's my name!" - "Hej, tu jest moje imię!" Grób - "What lies beneath?" - "Co leży pod spodem?" Grób (rozkopany) - "Already got that one." - "Ten już dorwałem." Pomniki Kamień wskrzeszenia - "There's a story behind that..." - "Wiąże się z nim pewna historia..." Statua Harfy - "Not my best work." - "To nie jest moje najlepsze dzieło." Marmurowy filar - "I've always wondered who built those." - "Zawsze mnie zastanawiało kto je wybudował." 65px|link=Podejrzany stos ziemi Ślady koalefanta : Podejrzany stos ziemi - "That looks out-of-place." - "To wygląda nietypowo." : Ślady koalefanta - "Some dumb beast passed through here." - "Przeszło tędy jakieś głupie stworzenie." : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop) - "Drat! It got away." - "A niech to! Zwiał." : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop wiosną) - "Can't follow it in these conditions!" - "W tych warunkach nie da się podążać za tropem!" : Ślady koalefanta (podążanie za tropem) - "I smell dung and beast-sweat." - "Wyczuwam odchody i pot tego zwierza." Piórka Czarne piórko - "Black is the colour of sleep." - "Czerń jest kolorem snów." Czerwone piórko - "Red is the color of fire." - "Czerwień jest kolorem ognia." Azurowe piórko - "Grey is the colour of pain." - "Szarość jest kolorem bólu." Rzeczy Drewniana Rzecz - "My beautiful machine is in pieces!" - "Moja przepiękna maszyna jest w kawałkach!" Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo złożona) - "It is still incomplete." - "Nadal czegoś tu brakuje." Drewniana Rzecz (zdezaktywowana) - "Now to turn it on." - "Teraz wystarczy ją włączyć." Drewniana Rzecz (aktywowana) - "It's alive!" - "To żyje!" Pierścieniowata Rzecz - "This is the quantum field guard band." - "To ochronny pasek pola kwantowego." Korbowata Rzecz - "This is used to agitate the humours." - "Jest używana do mieszania nastrojów." Pudełkowata Rzecz - "This is a box full of sadness and woe." - "To pudełko przepełnione smutkiem i cierpieniem." Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - "The gears in here are so small they turn the fabric of reality." - "Te zębatki są tak małe, że załączają konstrukcję rzeczywistości." Pozostałe obiekty Zrujnowany dom - "They copied the pigs, but they're even less intelligent." - "Skopiowały świnie, ale są od nich jeszcze głupsze." Spalony zrujnowany dom - "It burns just as well as the pigs' version." - "Pali się równie dobrze co chlew." Głowa merma - "The eyes follow you around." - "Oczy wodzą za tobą wzrokiem." Spalona głowa merma - "Roasted merm head. Delicious." - "Pieczona głowa merma. Pyszności." Głowa świni - "Er... charming." - "Yyy... Czarująca." Spalona głowa świni - "Pig roast!" - "Pieczona wieprzowina!" Skóra świni - "It was him or me." - "Albo ona, albo ja." Świńska pochodnia - "Great. Now they have fire." - "Świetnie. Teraz umieją posługiwać się ogniem." Kościane oko - "Stop looking at me!" - "Przestań się na mnie gapić!" Kościane oko (śmierć Chestera, zamknięte) - "What is it waiting for?" - "Na co ono czeka?" Kościane oko (spopielone) - "Don't worry. There will be more Chesters." - "Nie martw się. Znajdę innego Chestera." Kwiat Glommera - "Flower power." - "Potęga kwiatów." (Odniesienie do hasła hippisów z lat 60 i 70, wyrażającego wiarę w pokój i miłość.) Skrzydła Glommera - "They're sticky." - "Są lepkie." Maź Glommera - "Well, that's rank." - "Cóż, cuchnie." Statua Glommera (z kwiatem) - "Hey, that's not a statue of me!" - "Hej, ten pomnik nie jest moją podobizną!" Statua Glommera (bez kwiatu) - "That'll teach it to not be me." - "To go nauczy, że nie stawia się pomników nieprzypominających mnie." Pióro puchowe - "I could use a pillow filled with these." - "Chętnie wszedłbym w posiadanie poduszki wypełnionej tym puchem." Jajo Gęsiołosia - "Ride the lightning, you big egg." - "Dosiądź błyskawicę, wielkie jajo." (To prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do albumu Metalliki - Ride the Lightning.) Łuska - "Fiery." - "Ognista." Futro Borsukoniedźwiedzia - "This would make a nice rug." - "Byłby z niego ładny dywanik." Króliczy kłębek - "Silly rabbit." - "Głupiutki królik." Żądło - "It's dripping with venom." - "Ocieka jadem." Pęcherz - "A bloody sack. With blood in it." - "Krwawy odwłok. Wypełnia go krew." Tunel robaka (zamknięty) - "It's worse knowing what the other part looks like." - "Gorzej jest wiedzieć jak wygląda drugi koniec." Tunel robaka (otwarty) - "I can assure you that it smells worse than it looks." - "Zapewniam, pachnie gorzej niż wygląda." Tunel robaka (po odbytej podróży) - "Yech. It's horrible in there." - "Tak. Było tam okropnie." Staw - "I can see my face reflected off the top." - "Widzę moją twarz odbitą w tafli wody." Szkielet - "Ha! I remember that one." - "Cha! Pamiętam go." Czaszka Webbera - "Don't think you'll be able to escape that easily." - "Nie myśl, że zwiejesz tak łatwo." Gruczoł pająka - "Distasteful." - "Wstrętny." Jedwab - "Despite it's origin, it could make some fine garments." - "Pomijając jego pochodzenie, można by z niego stworzyć doskonałe stroje." Kokon pająków - "They grow big here." - "Wyrastają tu do ogromnych rozmiarów." Jajo pająka - "Squishy." - "Miękkie." Nora królika - "There's a world going on under there." - "W środku istnieje inny świat." Nora królika (wiosną) - "The entrance has collapsed in on itself." - "Wejście się zapadło." Kretowisko - "Burrow deep, I'm coming for you." - "Lepiej zakop się głęboko, nadchodzę." Bawola sierść - "It smells like a barn." - "Pachnie stodołą." Bawoli róg - "Call forth the beasts!" - "Naprzód, bestie!" Gnój - "It's the way of all mortal life." - "To aspekt życia każdego śmiertelnika." Obóz Morsa (zimą) - "The Walrusser can't be far." - "Morsy nie mogły odejść daleko." Obóz Morsa (latem) - "I best not linger when winter comes." - "Lepiej się tu nie wałęsać, gdy nadejdzie zima." Kieł morsa - "I'll put this to better use." - "Zrobię z niego lepszy użytek." Róg kozy woltowej - "It'd make a nice horn." - "To ładny róg." Skóra macki - "This is how they reproduce." - "W ten sposób się rozmnażają." Ślad stopy giganta - "Now that is surely fuel for nightmares." - "Tak, to z pewnością może napędzić koszmarów." Kłębowisko - "Tumble on, weed." - "Tocz się dalej, kłębku." Ślina Muchosmoka (gorąca) - "Spitfire." - "W gorącej wodzie kąpana." Ślina Muchosmoka (chłodna) - "It's cold and dry now." - "Teraz jest sucha i chłodna." 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Zapadlisko (zasypane) - "I plugged it a long time ago." - "Zasypałem je wieki temu." Zapadlisko (odkopane) - "That was not a good idea!" - "To nie był dobry pomysł!" Lina prowadząca na powierzchnię - "Get me out of here!" - "Wydostań mnie stąd!" Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo - "It smells of rot and failure." - "Śmierdzi zgnilizną i porażką." Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - "Where's Waldo?" - "Gdzie jest Wally?" (Nawiązanie do amerykańskiego serialu animowanego opowiadającego o przygodach chłopaka imieniem Wally, który nosił charakterystyczny sweter w biało-czerwone pasy; czerwone grzybowe drzewo ma podobną teksturę.) Zielone grzybowe drzewo - "Ugh, it smells bad." - "Fuj, okropnie śmierdzi." Świecący kwiat - "It's so dark down here." - "Strasznie tu ciemno." Świecąca bulwa - "It will run out eventually." - "W końcu się wyczerpie." Świetlista jagoda - "What a neat trick." - "Cóż za sprytna sztuczka." Stalagmit - "Rocks. How dull." - "Skały. Co za nudy." Strzelisty stalagmit - "Stalagmite. How dull." - "Stalagmit. Co za nudy." Spilagmit - "How did that get down here?" - "Skąd to się tu wzięło?" Połamane muszle - "They don't fit back together." - "Nie da się ich złożyć w całość." Szlam slurtle - "There must be a better way." - "Musi być lepszy sposób." Guano - "Disgusting!" - "Ohyda!" Kopiec Slurtle - "That's revolting." - "To odrażające." Królikarnia - "Oh, isn't that clever." - "Och, czyż to nie jest mądre." Spalona królikarnia - "Cleverness killed the carrot." - "Mądrość to pierwszy stopień to piekła." (Nawiązanie do przysłowia Curiosity killed the cat. - Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła. (dosł. Ciekawość zabiła kota.)) Grota małp jaskiniowych - "What a disgusting home." - "Co za paskudny dom." Paproć - "I'd like to step on it." - "Chciałbym ją zdeptać." Listowie - "A meal fit for a peasant." - "Jedzenie godne chłopa ze wsi." Bananowiec jaskiniowy - "It looks like a banana, but I'm not buying it." - "Niby wygląda jak banan, ale nie kupuję tego." 50pxNatura - Ruiny Antyczny pomnik - "A once proud race." - "To była niegdyś dumna rasa." Antyczna stacja pseudonauki - "Where are their gods now?" - "Gdzie się podziali ich bogowie?" Antyczna stacja pseudonauki (zniszczona) - "This can be partially restored." - "Może być częściowo naprawiona." Zepsuci mechaniczni - "Mechanical refuse." - "Mechaniczne odpadki." Relikty - "Remnants of an extinct civilization." - "Pozostałości wymarłej cywilizacji." Relikty (zniszczone) - "Just bits and pieces of rock" - "To tylko drobiny i fragmenty skał." Rumowisko - "A broken relic." - "Zniszczony relikt." Róg antycznego strażnika - "I'm sorry I had to do that, old friend." - "Przykro mi, że musiałem to zrobić, stary przyjacielu." Skóra ślizgacza - "In death, this creature will serve me!" - "To stworzenie będzie mi służyć martwe!" Porost jaskiniowy - "Dry, crumbly, sustaining." - "Suchy, kruchy, wytrzymały." Algi - "It's some algae." - "To tylko algi." Zdobiona skrzynia - "It's a trap." - "To pułapka." Duża zdobiona skrzynia - "It's almost like he's still alive." - "Czuję się tak, jak gdyby on nadal żył." Koszmarne światło - "The over-use of fuel was their downfall." - "Nadużycie paliwa zdecydowało o ich upadku." Tulecytowe fragmenty - "I could combine several piles to make a bigger piece." - "Mógłbym złączyć kilka mniejszych kawałków w jeden duży." Tulecyt - "An exceedingly rare but useful material." - "Niezmiernie rzadki, ale użyteczny surowiec." Tulecytowy mur - "An ancient wall." - "Starożytny mur." Tulecytowy mur (w ekwipunku) - "Pocket-sized wall pieces. Yup." - "Kieszonkowy kawałek muru. Taa." 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Mechaniczni Mechaniczny skoczek - "Such quality workmanship!" - "Cóż za fachowe wykonanie!" Mechaniczny goniec - "I'm especially proud of that piece." - "Jestem szczególnie dumny z tego dzieła." Mechaniczna wieża - "A castle for my home." - "Wieża dla mojego domu." Uszkodzony mechaniczny skoczek - "It looks beyond repair." - "Wygląda na to, że jest nie do naprawienia." Uszkodzony mechaniczny goniec - "They degrade without proper upkeep." - "Ulegają zniszczeniu bez właściwej konserwacji." Uszkodzona mechaniczna wieża - "The builders have left it in a state of abandonment." - "Budowniczy zostawili ją w stanie rozsypki." Psy gończe Pies gończy - "They don't recognise me!" - "Nie rozpoznają mnie!" Czerwony pies gończy - "I put fire gems in there as a joke." - "Umieściłem w nim ognisty klejnot w ramach żartu." Niebieski pies gończy - "I had a lot of surplus gems!" - "Miałem ogromny nadmiar klejnotów!" Pająki Pająk - "It's mostly digestive system." - "W gruncie rzeczy składa się z układu pokarmowego." Pająk (uśpiony) - "Shhhh! It will wake up hungry." - "Csiii! Obudzi się wygłodniały." Pająk (martwy) - "Splat." - "Plask." Pająk wojownik - "It's a specialized form." - "To wyspecjalizowany gatunek." Pająk wojownik (uśpiony) - "I don't want to wake that one." - "Nie chciałbym go obudzić." Pająk wojownik (martwy) - "Splat." - "Plask." Pająk jaskiniowy - "It's a tricky one." - "Ten jest podstępny." Pająk spluwacz - "Agressive little thing, isn't it?" - "Małe agresywne stworzonko, czyż nie?" Wiszący mieszkaniec głębi - "Creatures in this world evolve at a terrifying rate." - "Stworzenia w tym świecie rozwijają się w zastraszającym tempie." Robak głębinowy : Robak głębinowy (przynęta) - "You aren't fooling me, plant." - "Nie zwiedziesz mnie, roślino." : Robak głębinowy (na powierzchni) - "Well that's new!" - "Cóż, to coś nowego!" : Robak głębinowy (pod powierzchnią) - "Something stirs." - "Coś się porusza." Świniopodobne Merm - "They were here when I got here." - "Już tu były, gdy tu dotarłem." Świniołak - "That one's gone feral." - "Ten zdziczał." Morsy MacTusk - "Don't you recognise me?" - "Nie poznajesz mnie?" WeeTusk - "A chip off the old block." - "Podobny do ojca jak dwie krople wody." Pozostałe potwory Grue - "Charlie? It's me! Maxwell!" - "Charlie? To ja! Maxwell!" Grue (atak) - "Ow! Charlie, that hurt!" - "Au! Charlie, to bolało!" Wysoki ptak - "These were a failed experiment." - "To był nieudany eksperyment." Krampus - "You won't catch me!" - "Nie złapiesz mnie!" Macka - "I'm glad the rest of it is still down there." - "Cieszę się, że reszta jej cielska wciąż spoczywa pod ziemią." Bazytoperz - "Ugh. Ugly beasts." - "Fuj. Ohydny potwór." Duch - "It remembers me!" - "Pamięta mnie!" Ślizgacz - "Simple creatures. They exist only to sleep and feed." - "Nieskomplikowane stworzenia. Żyją tylko po to, by spać i się pożywiać." Orzechowiec - "A nut with legs! How terrifying!" - "Orzech z nogami! Cóż za potworność!" 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawoły Bawół - "Just look at that stupid beast." - "Tylko spójrz na te głupie stworzenie." Bawół (uśpiony) - "It's only marginally less stupid when it's asleep." - "Jest tylko trochę mądrzejszy, gdy śpi." Bawół (ogolony) - "Now it looks dumb AND pathetic." - "Teraz wygląda głupio ORAZ żałośnie." Bawół (podążający za postacią) - "Aw nuts, it's following me." - "A niech to, teraz za mną łazi." Pszczoły Pszczoła - "They work so hard, the fools." - "Pracują tak ciężko, głupcy." Pszczoła (schwytana) - "Now what do I do with it?" - "I co teraz mam z nią począć?" Świnie Świnia - "What a slobbering fool." - "Co za zaśliniony głupiec." Świnia (martwa) - "I dub thee 'Bacon'." - "Nazwę cię »Boczek«." Świnia (podążająca za postacią) - "He's simple but he's mine." - "Prostak z niej, ale należy do mnie." Króliki Wielki królik - "It reminds me of my old act." - "Przypomina mi mój stary numer sceniczny." Beardlord - "It reminds me of my old act." - "Przypomina mi mój stary numer sceniczny." Koalefanty Koalefant - "A distant cousin of the beefalo." - "Daleki kuzyn bawoła." Zimowy koalefant - "It has its winter coat on." - "Pokrył się zimowym futrem." Kozy woltowe Koza woltowa - "What's it always chewing on?" - "Co ona wiecznie żuje?" Koza woltowa (naładowana) - "Chaaarge!" - "Do atakuu"słów. Charge oznacza także w języku Angielskim ładunek elektryczny Pozostałe zwierzęta neutralne Skalny homar - "I banished these guys down here for a reason." - "Wygnałem je do podziemi nie bez powodu." Pingwin - "Nice tux." - "Ładny smoking." Mały Gęsiołoś - "That's a fluffy... thing." - "To puchate... coś." Myszołów - "Carrion connoisseur." - "Padlinożerca." Kociszop - "Catty vermin." - "Koci pasożyt." Małpa jaskiniowa - "I don't have time for you!" - "Nie mam dla ciebie czasu!" Slurtle - "I don't remember those..." - "Nie pamiętam ich..." Snurtle - "That's strange. They must be new." - "To dziwne. Muszą być nowe." 60px Stworzenia - Zwierzęta pasywne Motyle Motyl - "It's a flying flower." - "To latający kwiat." Motyl (schwytany) - "It would be a shame if someone ripped the wings off of it." - "Byłoby szkoda, gdyby ktoś wyrwał mu skrzydełka." Ptaki Czerwony Ptak - "The redbird comes from the fire lands." - "Czerwony ptak pochodzi z ognistych krain." Czerwony Ptak (schwytany) - "Silence, bird!" - "Cicho bądź, ptaku!" Śnieżny ptak - "I don't recognise that one." - "Nie przypominam go sobie." Śnieżny ptak (schwytany) - "Quiet, you." - "Cicho." Kruk - "I don't know how they got here." - "Nie mam pojęcia jak się tu znalazł." Kruk (schwytany) - "Shhhh... My pretty." - "Csiii... Mój piękny." Mały ptak - "What!? What do you want?" - "Co?! Czego chcesz?" Mały ptak (głodny) - "You want some food?" - "Chcesz coś zjeść?" Mały ptak (umierający z głodu) - "He's so hungry!" - "Jest taki głodny!" Mały ptak (postać dziobnięta) - "Have patience!" - "Bądź cierpliwy!" Mniejszy wysoki ptak - "It's less cute now that it's grown up." - "Już nie jest taki słodki jako podrostek." Mniejszy wysoki ptak (głodny) - "They sure do eat a lot." - "Z całą pewnością dużo jedzą." Mniejszy wysoki ptak (umierający z głodu) - "A hungry beast is a dangerous beast." - "Głodna bestia to niebezpieczna bestia." Gobbler - "It is addicted to fermented berries." - "Jest uzależniony od sfermentowanych jagód." Króliki Królik - "I've been here too long - it actually looks tasty." - "Jestem tu zdecydowanie za długo - tak właściwie wygląda na smakowitego." Królik (schwytany) - "Don't worry, rabbit. Everything is under control." - "Nie martw się, króliczku. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą." Beardling - "I've been here too long - it actually looks tasty." - "Jestem tu zdecydowanie za długo - tak właściwie wygląda na smakowitego." Beardling (schwytany) - "Don't worry, rabbit. Everything is under control." - "Nie martw się, króliczku. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą." Małe bawoły Mały bawół - "They're even ugly as children." - "Są brzydkie nawet jako dzieci." Mały bawół (uśpiony) - "They're even ugly as children." - "Są brzydkie nawet jako dzieci." Świetliki : Świetliki - "How pretty." - "Jakie piękne." : Świetliki (schwytane) - "I could squish them if I wanted to." - "Mógłbym je zgnieść, gdybym zechciał." Mandragora : Mandragora - "Oh shut UP, will you?" - "Och, zamkniesz się wreszcie?" : Mandragora (podążająca za postacią) - "What a disturbing root." - "Co za dokuczliwy korzeń." : Mandragora (martwa) - "My ears are still ringing." - "Nadal dzwoni mi w uszach." : Mandragora (efekt omdlenia postaci) - "Ugh. My head hurts." - "Uch. Boli mnie głowa." Pozostałe zwierzęta pasywne Glommer - "A flying goop factory." - "Latająca fabryka okropieństwa." Kret (pod ziemią) - "Do you pick up what I'm laying down? Do you dig what I'm burying?" - "Czy podnosisz to, co kładę na ziemi? Czy odkopujesz to, co ja zakopuję?" Kret (na powierzchni) - "I'll take that as a yes." - "Uznam to za potwierdzenie." Chester - "Annoying little monster. Has his uses, though." - "Mały denerwujący potworek. Ma jednak swoje zalety." Król świń - "That's a man with his priorities in order!" - "Oto człowiek o właściwym systemie wartości!" Abigail - "Why won't these mortals just stay dead?" - "Dlaczego ci śmiertelnicy po prostu nie pozostaną martwi?" 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta agresywne Zabójcze pszczoły Zabójcza pszczoła - "What is that bee so angry about?" - "O co ta pszczoła się tak wścieka?" Zabójcza pszczoła (schwytana) - "I've caught a tiger by the tail." - "Stawiłem czoła niebezpieczeństwu." Żaby Żaba - "It jumps and licks things." - "Skacze i liże rzeczy." Żaba (uśpiona) - "It looks tired." - "Wygląda na zmęczoną." Żaba (martwa) - "It croaked." - "Wykitowała." (Żart słowny, ang. croak oznacza również rechot żaby.) Komary Komar - "Bloody blood sucking blood suckers." - "Cholerne krwiopijce." Komar (schwytany) - "I got him." - "Dorwałem go." Komar (latający w pobliżu) - "What annoying little bugs." - "Co za irytujące robactwo." Świnie strażnicy Świnia strażnik - "Blech. Disgusting brute." - "Blech. Wstrętna brutalna bestia." 60pxStworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy Drzewiec - "Disgusting creature!" - "Wstrętny stwór!" Liściasty drzewiec - "Shut your maw!" - "Zamknij swoje brzuszysko!" Pajęcza królowa - "Maybe I'll just get out of her way." - "Może po prostu zejdę jej z drogi." Monstrualna macka - "How deep does this go?" - "Jak głęboko ona sięga?" Antyczny strażnik - "My my, the fuel has changed you." - "Ojej, koszmarne paliwo cię zmieniło." Warg - "The alpha!" - "Alfa!" Gęsiołoś - "It's definitely from the North, whatever it is." - "Zdecydowanie pochodzi z Północnych Krain, czymkolwiek jest." Muchosmok - "A fiery fly." - "Ognista mucha." Borsukoniedźwiedź - "Take anything you want." - "Bierz co chcesz." Jeleniocyklop - "Even I am afraid of that guy." - "Nawet ja boję się tego gościa." 40pxRóżne przedmioty Schemat - "I know all about that. I just forgot." - "Znam to wszystko. Po prostu zapomniałem." Przekładnie - "My pets! What has become of you?" - "Moje zwierzaczki! Co z was pozostało?" Przekładnie (próba zjedzenia) - "I won't let that anywhere near my mouth." - "Nie zbliżę tego do ust." Popiół - "A fine powder that smells of destruction." - "Porządny proch pachnący destrukcją." Broda - "Hirsute." - "Włochata." Klejnoty Czerwony klejnot - "Red brings fire." - "Czerwony sprowadza ogień." Niebieski klejnot - "Blue brings ice." - "Niebieski sprowadza lód." Żółty klejnot - "I can feel the magic in this." - "Czuję przepływającą przez niego magię." Zielony klejnot - "The nightmare fuel will unlock its true potential." - "Koszmarne paliwo odkryje jego prawdziwy potencjał." Pomarańczowy klejnot -"This will be quite powerful with some fuel." - "Nabierze mocy po dodaniu odrobiny paliwa." Przedmioty grobowe Stopione kulki - "This was important to someone once." - "To było kiedyś dla kogoś ważne." Fałszywy Kazoo - "This was important to someone once." - "To było kiedyś dla kogoś ważne." Węzeł gordyjski - "This was important to someone once." - "To było kiedyś dla kogoś ważne." Gnom - "This was important to someone once." - "To było kiedyś dla kogoś ważne." Mały statek kosmiczny - "This was important to someone once." - "To było kiedyś dla kogoś ważne." Urwane kable - "This was important to someone once." - "To było kiedyś dla kogoś ważne." Kij i kulka - "This was important to someone once." - "To było kiedyś dla kogoś ważne." Korek - "This was important to someone once." - "To było kiedyś dla kogoś ważne." Guziki - "This was important to someone once." - "To było kiedyś dla kogoś ważne." Szczęka - "This was important to someone once." - "To było kiedyś dla kogoś ważne." Leżący robot - "This was important to someone once." - "To było kiedyś dla kogoś ważne." Wysuszona macka - "This was important to someone once." - "To było kiedyś dla kogoś ważne." Pigułka na zachmurzenie - "Neither red nor blue." - "Ani czerwone, ani niebieskie" (Nawiązanie do flimu "Matrix") 40pxTryb przygodowy Tryb przygodowy (próba nieudana) - "I of all people should be able to do this." - "Ze wszystkich ludzi, akurat mnie powinno się udać." Tryb przygodowy (próba udana) - "Freedom, at last!" - "Wolność, nareszcie!" Wes (uwięziony) - "He displeased me." - "Zdenerwował mnie." Drzwi Maxwella - "So that's where I left that thing!" - "A więc to tutaj je zostawiłem!" Zarażony tunel robaka - "It looks ill." - "Wygląda na chory." Szukająca Różdżka : Szukająca Różdżka - "I can use this to find my missing parts." - "Mogę jej użyć, by znaleźć brakujące części." : Szukająca Różdżka (faza początkowa) - "The portals lead to the next rod." - "Portale wiodą do kolejnej różdżki." : Szukająca Różdżka ("zimno") - "Mostly just background noise." - "Słyszę głównie szum tła." : Szukająca Różdżka ("ciepło") - "This is the right direction." - "To właściwy kierunek." : Szukająca Różdżka ("cieplej") - "I should keep my eyes peeled." - "Powinienem mieć oczy szeroko otwarte." : Szukająca Różdżka ("gorąco") - "It must be right under my nose!" - "Musi być tuż pod moim nosem!" Uchwyt szukającej różdżki : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki - "It's the starting mechanism." - "To mechanizm uruchamiający." : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (gotowy) - "I need to insert the divining rod." - "Muszę w nim umieścić szukającą różdżkę." : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (aktywowany) - "Progress!" - "Postęp!" Obelisk Obelisk obniżający się przy wysokim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - "There are two ways to see that obstacle." - "Tę przeszkodę można postrzegać na dwa sposoby." *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - "I can see its true nature now!" - "Teraz widzę jego prawdziwą naturę!" Obelisk obniżający się przy niskim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - "I can see its true nature now!" - "Teraz widzę jego prawdziwą naturę!" *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - "It only half-exists on this plane." - "Jest widoczna tylko częściowo na tej płaszczyźnie." Pułapki Komarza pułapka Maxwella - "Maybe I shouldn't have put that there." - "Być może nie powinienem był tego tu umieszczać." Zębata pułapka Maxwella - "I'm sure I had my reasons when I placed this." - "Z całą pewnością miałem powód, by ją tu ustawić." Zębata pułapka Maxwella (uruchomiona) - "Ack!" - "Ała!" Wyspa Maxwella Maxwell - "Looking good!" - "Dobrze wyglądasz!" Światło Maxwella - "Aw, it remembers me." - "Och, pamięta mnie." Statua Maxwella - "Now that's a fine statue." - "To się nazywa porządny pomnik." Fonograf Maxwella - "That accursed thing!" - "Ta przeklęta rzecz!" Koszmarny zamek - "It keeps the master in the chair." - "Utrzymuje mistrza na tronie." Koszmarny tron : Koszmarny tron - "It's less painful than it looks. Barely." - "W praktyce jest mniej nieprzyjemny niż wygląda. Ledwie." : Koszmarny tron (kobieca postać na tronie) - "Better her than me." - "Lepiej, by to była ona niż ja." : Koszmarny tron (męska postać na tronie) - "Better him than me." - "Lepiej, by to był on niż ja." : Koszmarny tron (WX-78 na tronie) - "Better it than me." - "Lepiej, by to był on niż ja." 40pxKomunikaty Okrzyki bitewne *Ogólny - "To arms!" - "Do broni!" *W ataku - "You look tasty!" - "Wyglądasz smakowicie!" *Do świni - "Brains over brawn!" - "Rozum ponad siłą!" Rezygnacja z walki *Ogólny - "And stay away!" - "I trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka!" *W ataku - "You're not worth my time!" - "Nie jesteś wart mojego czasu!" *Do świni - "Next time, pig!" - "Do następnego, świnio!" Cykl dnia *Zmierzch - "It'll be dark soon. Charlie will be waking up." - "Wkrótce się ściemni. Charlie zbudzi się ze snu." *Wkraczając w światło - "The light is back." - "Światło wróciło." *Wkraczając w ciemność - "It's dark! I can't see!" - "Jest ciemno! Nic nie widzę!" *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia - "I can't sleep in the day." - "Nie mogę spać w trakcie dnia." *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia (w jaskini) - "Sleeping now would mess up my sleep schedule!" - "Gdybym poszedł teraz spać, zaburzyłbym swój porządek dnia!" *Próba zaśnięcia, będąc wygłodzonym - "I'm too hungry. I can't sleep." - "Jestem zbyt głodny. Nie zasnę." *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie ataku potworów - "Not while there's danger afoot!" - "Nie w chwili, gdy zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo!" *Próba zaśnięcia, gdy szaleje pożar - "That might not be the best idea." - "To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł." *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy - "It's sleep-time, not siesta-time." - "To czas na sen, a nie na popołudniową drzemkę." *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy (w jaskini) - "It's a bit creepy out for that." - "Jest tu trochę zbyt potwornie jak na drzemkę." *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce, będąc wygłodzonym - "Traditionally, a siesta comes after eating, not before." - "Wedle tradycji, czas na sjestę przypada po jedzeniu, nie przed." *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie ataku potworów - "They're hot on my heels!" - "Depczą mi po piętach!" Ostrzeżenie o nadchodzących potworach *Psy gończe - "The hounds are growing restless." - "Psy gończe robią się nerwowe." *Jeleniocyklop - "I hear the one of them coming." - "Słyszę, że jeden z nich nadchodzi." Pożywienie *Odczuwając głód - "I am empty inside." - "Czuję pustkę w środku." *Jedząc okropne pożywienie - "Ow! That hurt my mouth!" - "Au! To zraniło mój przełyk!" *Jedząc zepsute pożywienie - "That was putrid." - "To było wstrętne." *Jedząc nadpsute pożywienie - "That was past its due-date." - "Skończył się jego termin ważności." *Jedząc świeże pożywienie - "(Gulp!)" - "(Odgłos przełykania!)" Temperatura *Zamarzając - "My heart grows cold." - "Moje serce skuwa lód." *Przegrzewając się - "My heart can't stand the heat!" - "Moje serce nie zniesie tego upału!" Przemoczenie *Deszcz (postać wilgotna) - "Damp is not dapper." - "Wilgoć nie jest elegancka." *Deszcz (postać mokra) - "Water'll ruin a good suit, you know?" - "Wilgoć zrujnuje mój strój, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?" *Deszcz (postać przemoknięta) - "I don't think I'll ever be dry again." - "Nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek był jeszcze suchy." *Deszcz (postać ociekająca wodą) - "Wetter than water itself." - "Jestem bardziej mokry niż woda." *Upuszczenie przemoczonego narzędzia - "Slip-sliding away." - "Wyślizgnęło mi się." Golenie *Próba ogolenia obudzonego bawoła - "I don't think she'd take kindly to that." - "Nie sądzę, by zareagował na to pozytywnie." *Próba ogolenia pozostałych stworzeń - "That's unshavable." - "Nie da się tego ogolić." *Próba ogolenia łysego bawoła/ogolonej twarzy - "But it's already as smooth as a baby's rear end." - "Ale już jest gładkie jak pupa niemowlęcia." Pozostałe *Nieudana próba stworzenia przedmiotu - "Er... I can't do that." - "Yyy... Nie da się tego zrobić." *Nieudana próba zrobienia czegoś - "That didn't work." - "To nie podziałało." *Pełny ekwipunek - "My pockets are full." - "Moje kieszenie są przepełnione." *Schronienie się pod drzewem - "Protect me, tree!" - "Chroń mnie, drzewo!" *Trzęsienie ziemi - "That rumbling can't be good." - "To dudnienie nie zwiastuje niczego dobrego." *Chybione uderzenie pioruna - "Can't touch this!" - "Nie dotkniesz tego!" (Nawiązanie do piosenki MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This.) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty